The University of Tennessee Center for the Health Sciences, College of Medicine, Clinical Research Center (CRC) is now in its 11th year of operation. An additional five year continuation support is requested for the period beginning October 1, 1976, through September 30, 1981, for 8 inpatient beds and a 2 bed ambulatory unit research facility. The goal of the Clinical Research Center is to provide an evironment where selected clinical investigations, which have been approved by the Scientific Advisory and Patient Participation Committees, may be conducted. The Center will provide an opportnity where meticulous observations of physiological and biochemical phenomena can be recorded under closely monitored control and experimental conditions. These studies will utilize volunteer subjects or patients whose responses could be scientifically and objectively recorded. The Center will also provide an environment where training for advanced medical education in various subspecialties in medical as well as allied health disciplines may be accomplished in order to promote a attitude of scientific inquiry through in-depth clinical investigation.